True Love Never Dies
by ChaingangDiva
Summary: Cody is dating Eve but is he truly with the woman he loves with all his heart.


**This is a Christmas one-shot for Matt (DashingsDestiny). Merry Christmas Matt I hope you like this.**

"I'll come to bed soon, okay? I've got some emails that really need replying to. I need to take care of them now before I forget" He pecked her on the lips. He and Eve had been dating almost six months. But honestly, the longer it went on the more he thought about _her. _Eve was amazing and beautiful but it just didn't compare to what he had seen and learned about _her_. "Don't be long. I know you Cody" He put up a fake smile and a little laugh. "Don't worry, I won't be long." How could she '_know him_' in a less than six months? She didn't know him and if he had his way never would. The only person to ever really know him and get close to him was his ex-girlfriend, Layla.

He just couldn't bring himself to picture his life without _her_. He sat down in a chair in the front room of their hotel room they shared staring at his email account knowing he had to reply now of it would never get done. His shirtless chest contracted against his breathing as he sighed. In his mind he was trying to figure out how to tell Eve the truth. That he was still in love with Layla. He and Layla had dated for almost 4 years when she ended it. Something about how she needed some space, some time for herself. He knew the commitment scared her. Scared enough to say no to his proposal after he had forgiven her for her cheating on him more than once. The only thing that scared him was the thought of never having her as his wife, or seeing her happy with someone else. He couldn't let that happen.

He finished replying to all his emails, which only took two hours, when he felt his cell phone vibrate against the table top. Reaching over he grabbed it and stared, his heart stopping, it couldn't be. Layla's name was flashing on the caller ID. He hadn't spoke to her in over a month, something must be wrong, she only ever called when there was something wrong since they split. He couldn't take the chance and not answer it. He flipped the phone open and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" His voice sounded strange even to himself because his heart was beating so fast. He almost couldn't hear her voice over the phone.

"Hey Cody. How's life?" Her voice was soft, and shy. He couldn't believe he was hearing it, especially after all they had been through together and apart.

"Hey Layla. Uh, I was just getting ready to go to bed actually." Not knowing what to say wasn't his biggest problem, he could tell she was crying. She never could hide things like that from him, he always sensed it and it hurt him to hear her crying.

"Sorry Cody. I'm sure Eve is waiting. I'll just go I guess." He hadn't talked to her in so long, he couldn't let her just go. He had to talk to her.

"No Lay, it's okay. I've got some time. So now tell me why you're crying, is everything okay?" She immediately chose to ignore the question when she heard him whispering now instead of just talking straight to her.

"Are you whispering because you don't want her to know you're talking to me or is it that you're just that ashamed of what we had together?" The tone she was using was cutting him like knife to his heart. He never was and never will be ashamed of her. But he couldn't have Eve finding out like this.

_Honey why you callin me so lateIt's kinda hard to talk right nowHoney why you cryinIs everything okI gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

"Layla, nothing would ever make me ashamed of you. I love everything about you. But you have to understand, Eve is in the next room. She could easily hear this and start asking questions about you again. I don't need her finding out this way, because honestly. I wish she was you _**all the time**_. I still love you Lay. That's the honest truth" She couldn't believe it. Was he really saying all this to her.

"Cody. You know I love you. I'm sorry I did those things back then. I'm sorry about cheating on you. I'm sorry about making you feel so horrible the night when you asked me to marry you. No one has ever cared for me like you do, you're there for me when I need you. You know how I get when there's situations I can't handle on my own. I never wanted you to feel bad. All I know is I've ripped my own world apart when I told you to leave. I miss you Cody."

She couldn't believe she had just spilled her guts. If she had thought about it before she said it she probably wouldn't have considering it's not her style, but in her heart she was glad she did because he deserved to know.

_Well my girls in the next roomSometimes I wish she was youI guess we never really moved on_

"I forgive you for everything, none of it is your fault. Please understand that. Just hearing your voice puts a smile on my face. Even when you call me Babe. You know you're the only one I allow to call me that because it only sounds good when coming from your lips. You don't know how bad I just want to pack my stuff and be on the first plane back to you. You make it so hard to stay faithful to Eve, and you know how I feel about cheating. What I'm saying is, I want to try again Layla. I want you back please."

Did she just hear him correctly? He couldn't want her, not after what she had done to him. Why was he saying this?

_It's really good to hear your voiceSayin my nameIt sounds so sweetComin from the lips of an angelHearin those wordsIt makes me weak_

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to give me another chance. I thought we were over for good and I was scared to tell you I wanted you back because I thought you would just say no and I wouldn't blame you at all if you had." He cut her off as soon as those words left her mouth.

"Layla, don't worry about all that. I have forgiven you a thousand times. You mean the world to me Lay." He heard her sigh, but he knew the tears were still falling. He pictured her curled up in his oversized sweatshirt, bloodshot eyes lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stand the thought of what else she might be doing to herself like not eating properly or caring about what she wore or how she looked.

"What do you say Lay? Are you willing to put the past behind us and move on. Together?"

_And INever want to say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angel_

"Yes Cody, more than anything in this world. I'm so tired of travelling without you to share it with. You're the reason I get up in the morning. Without you these last six months I have lost my smile and my love. All I ever wanted was to love you, the way you love me. You asked me to marry you..." she said, her voice uneasy.

"Stop Layla, don't do this to yourself. You did what was right for you at the time. You did what you felt you needed to do. Just because you said no once doesn't mean it'll be no the next time right?"

_It's funny that you're callin me tonightAnd yes I dreamt of you tooDoes he know your talkin' to me?Will it start a fight?No, I don't think she has a clue_

Her heart started to pound out of her chest. She was holding her breath. He didn't just said he still wanted to marry her, did he? She felt a tear slip off the tip of her nose and onto her hand where Cody's ring should have been by now. "Cody.. " she whispered, making a sniffing sound condemning her runny nose.

"Yeah Lay?" He held his breath and he waited for what she was going to say next.

_Well, my girls in the next roomSometimes I wish she was youI guess we never really moved on_

"…if you asked me to marry you again over the phone now, I'd say no." His heart stopped "You're with Eve still, and I couldn't do that to her. I know how you feel about cheating. If you were to end it with Eve tomorrow and come home and ask me to marry you face to face, I'd say yes without hesitation."

_It's really good to hear your voiceSayin my nameIt sounds so sweetComin from the lips of an angelHearin those wordsIt makes me weak_

An smile he would never be able to erase crept onto his face. He finally had what wanted all along. **Layla**. He hated the fact he would probably break Eve's heart. He thought she probably expected something like this so hopefully it wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

"God Lay.." he sighed, "I love you so much."

"I know Cody. I love you too."

_It's really good to hear your voiceSayin my name it sounds so sweetComin from the lips of an angelHearin those wordsIt makes me weak_

"Layla, you know how special you are to me. You were the first girl, after Liz, that I trusted with everything to do with me. When you add in the factor that I love you with my heart and soul. You're my soul mate and we're meant to be together. You're my princess, and I need you."

There he goes using her pet name. It made her melt every time that word fell from his lips. She wanted him there with her but ultimately it wasn't her choice to make. It was his.

_And INever want to say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angel_

"It's all in your hands now Cody. I've told you how I feel. You know I want you back home more than anything in this world. I still have all of your clothes, and the things you left here. It's your choice if you come back to collect them. If you come back for me. I'll be here waiting if you decide that you want me. If not maybe someday I'll move on."

_Never want to say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angel_

"Eve's done Layla, first thing tomorrow. Then I'll be home to my princess." Cody whispered to her. He felt bad for what would happen between he and Eve in the morning but he wasn't going regret it. He would be back with Layla tomorrow, that's all that really mattered. By tomorrow night he would be home with Layla, holding her and kissing those lips of his angel.

_Honey why you callin me so late?_

Song is "Lips Of An Angel" - Hinder I do not own this song.

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Please read & review as all feed back is important to me. Thanks Sheree xXx**


End file.
